disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America's Shield
Captain America's shield is Captain America's primary defensive and offensive piece of equipment for battle. The shield is made out of Vibranium. History ''The Avengers Captain America's shield proved most effective in his confrontation with Thor as it absorbed the full impact from Mjolnir, Thor's mystical hammer, and causes a massive shock-wave to the surrounding forrest area. Captain America uses the shield again in the battle with the Chitauri in New York City to shield his teammates as well himself. Iron Man uses his Repulsors rays on Cap's shield to launch an effective counter strike attack on Chitauri unit. Cap then uses the shield to protect himself from a grenade blast that sends him hurtling out a window and to the street below unto the car roof. Because of the Shield structure Cap was able to curl himself and protect himself from receiving extensive injuries. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Caps's shield is seen throughout the film. First on the mission with Black Widow, where he uses it to doge and block. Then again when he is in pursuit of Bucky Barnes, where he throws his shield and Bucky Grabs it, then throws it back to him. He uses it it in combat again and throughout. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes '''Captain America's Shield' is a very unique and powerful shield that can withstand any blow or blast and can be thrown very hard at the target then bouncing to other foes before going back to Captain America, the main user. History Vibranium Shield The Vibranium from which the shield was made was sent as a gift to President Roosevelt from T'Chaka, King of Wakanda. Howard Stark used the vibranium to create a unique battle shield for Captain America to use it as his main battle weapon to fight against HYDRA during World War II. Before this he used a different shield based on the same design but this shield was different from the next version. The vibranium was obtained when Panther's father gave it to Howard as a gift. When Captain America fell in ice after the explosion, he and his shield were frozen for decades until the 21st century when the Avengers found him in the Arctic Circle while looking for the Hulk. As Cap woke up, he mistook the Avengers as HYDRA agents and engaged them in combat until Wasp shows him the memorial statue of him and Bucky near the Statue of Liberty. After realizing that he's in the modern century, he fell into lethargy and put down his shield then left. His lethargy had left him as Baron Zemo, Captain America's archenemy, infiltrated the Avengers Mansion to kill him. As Zemo is about to kill him, Cap's shield was thrown by Black Panther to save him before disappearing. Regaining his shield back, he immediately fought and beaten Zemo who in turn threw a time bomb near an unconscoius Wasp and then left. But Cap saved her by placing his shield near the bomb before it exploded. Captain America had continued using his shield before Loki destroyed his vibranium shield with the OdinForce thus forcing him to use Lady Sif's shield to battle him and assist the Avengers. The remains of his shield were kept by Cap inside his room. It was later repaired by using a Vibranium machine that fused the pieces back together. Appearance Captain America's shield resembles the American flag. It has white lines and a star in the middle. It is primarily red and shares all traits of the flag. Types of Shields and Abilites *'Vibranium Shield': An indestructible battle shield that can be used as a melee an ranged weapon created by Howard Stark. It is impervious to most attacks including bullets, grenades, rockets, fire, and lasers. It was used by Captain America from World War II until the 21st century, Destroyed by Loki with magic. Later restored by Black Panther's sonic beam machine. *'Energy Shield': An energy absorbing shield that can extends its size at any time created by Tony Stark aka Iron Man. It was used by the Skrull Captain America. Destroyed by Cap with a hard stone. Later rebuilt with new modifications (can create a huge force field around the user and others; create an energy weapon; and fire lasers). Briefly used by Hawkeye to prove to Cap that the energy shield is the best to use, but was immediately destroyed by his android doppleganger. *'Original Shield': A highly-durable shield originally used by Cap before he resorted using his current shield. Later used it against the Serpent Society but was left in dented state. Known Users *Captain America *Baron Zemo (briefly) *Captain America (Skrull) (formerly) *Iron Man (briefly) *Hawkeye (briefly) *James Barnes (briefly) Gallery Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg|Promotional Poster. Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster.jpg|Promotional Poster. Captain America's Shield.jpg Captain America - Star Spangled Man Shield.jpg|Captain America's Star Spangled Man Shield CapshieldIM.jpg|Cameo appearance in Iron Man. maxresdefaultjhavskcv ajef.jpg|Making a cameo in Iron Man 2. CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png|Official appearance in Captain America: The First Avenger. Captain-america-the-avengers-movie-shield-1679719-1920x1036.jpg|Appearance in The Avengers. Iron Man Avengers Academy 1.jpg Captain's Shield Avengers Academy.jpg Captain America Avengers Attack Shield.jpg Captain America Stealthfire Shield 1.jpg Captain America Stealthfire Shield 2.jpg Captain America Stealthfire Shield in Box.jpg CaptainAmerica-TWS-shieldposter.jpg Captiain America - TWS - Cap's Shield.jpg CA Shield Disney Infinity.png AMC Captain America the Winter Soldier shield.jpeg BrokenCapShieldSDCC2014.jpg Cap2 4949.jpg avengers-movie-screencaps.com-11552.jpg CAShieldvsMjonir-Avenger.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_45.png Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19930084-1920-800.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png CapShield2-CATFA.png CapShield3-CATFA.png CapShield6.png PeggyCap'sShield.png UltronCap'sShield.png Captain America's Shield AA 01.png Captain America's Shield AA 03.png Captain America's Shield AA 04.png Cap'sShieldAoU.png Entertainment Weekly - Captain America Civil War - Cover.jpg Captain America Civil War - Poster.jpg Dropped_Shield.png Captain America’s Shield (Roblox item).png Trivia *In Captain America: The First Avenger, both Bucky and Falsworth wield the shield in addition to Steve. Bucky during his last stand on Zola's train, and Falsworth throws the shield to Steve in the final battle. In the comics, Barnes was Steve's successor as Captain America and Falsworth was the UK equivalent, Union Jack. *Before Steve picks the Vibranium shield to be his own, Peggy Carter shoots it as she was angry at Steve. The red, white, and blue painting afterwards doesn't cover the scratches done by Peggy's bullets. However, after Captain is frozen and thawed out, the restoration painting manages to cover up even that. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky as The Winter Soldier is able to intercept the shield and toss it right back to Cap intensely. *In Iron Man and Iron Man 2, the shield can be seen on Tony Stark's work bench. *Steve dropped his shield at the end of Civil War. *In Avengers: Infinity War, Steve gains a new shield that resembles the one he used in the first years of the comic. *In the 3D version of the Marvel Studios logo, Captain America's shield flies towards the audience. *Captain America uses the shield in all the Captain America Movies and in all the Avengers Movies References Category:The Avengers Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Category:Captain America Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy objects Category:The Avengers Project